


The Beauty and the Death

by ProcyonKiryu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite!Nico, Body Swap, M/M, Mercury!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcyonKiryu/pseuds/ProcyonKiryu
Summary: Nico di Angelo, son of Hades wakes up in the Aphrodite’s Cabin.At the same time, Nico Di Angelo, son of Aphrodite, wakes up in an unknown and dark cabin.“Was this what you wanted?”.Body Swamp AU
Relationships: Mention to, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is our Nico. Italic the son of Aphrodite. Bold + Italic something that exists/happens in both dimensions.  
> It may be confusing but is hella aesthetic.

**Nico di Angelo, son of Hades woke up feeling dizzy.**

**His head was spinning and he felt he was going to vomit. The smell of roses didn't help at all.**

**One moment...Smell of roses? His Cabin did NOT smell like roses.**

**Nico opened his eyes suddenly, alarmed. That, combined with the pink color that flooded his senses, made him dizzy even more. Nico tried to recover slowly by taking a slow breath. He was in an unknown place but hewasn't in danger. When he regained his senses Nico knew, rather supouse because he had never been inside, where he was.**

**The Aphrodite Cabin. Why? A bad joke of the Stoll?. Nico didn't know but decided that the smartest thing was to get out of there as soon as possible.**

**Before someone noticed his presence.**

* * *

_Nico di Angelo, son of Aphrodite, woke up, confused._

_His head was spinning and he didn't can see anything._

_Nico had his eyes open. He knew it._

_And Aphrodite's cabin was never that dark. He knew it_ _._

_Carefully, Nico got up and blindly toured the building where he was trying to find a light switch._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico got up, no longer dizzy and directed his steps towards the exit. But when he passed through a mirror, next to the bed where he had woken up, he couldn't help but gasp, surprised.**

**The one who reflected in the mirror wasn’t him. And at the same time it was.**

**Because the person in the mirror had his silky hair, with a slight liliac tone, his skinprettiest, a tanest tone, his body was not muscular but healthy. And he wore a pink flannel browner tone. But, although more liliac, the hair was the same, same dark eyes. Same height. Same facial features.**

**What had happened? That seemed to go too far just for a joke. Not that seemed divine intervention. Of Aphrodite, considering his appearance and where was the Cabin? Maybe?**

**Nico grimaced. He didn't want to have more relation with the gods of love. Not with his already overcome love for Percy. Not with his new love for... Ugh, better not think about that now. It was time to look for answers and return to normal.**

**And, Nico realized, his first clue was in front of him. A small silver hand mirror, placed face down, with an inscription on the back.**

**_"Was this what you wanted?"_ **

****

**Nico didn't know what that meant but that was definitely not what he wanted. Angrily he turn the mirror to see the other side. The mirror was blank, as if a flash of light prevented it from reflecting anything else, but that wasn't happening. There was no light to cause it.**

**Nico admired the filigree of the mirror. There was a centerpiece in the handle that was half a skull, the other half a rose, a vine of what looked like thorns and shadows climbed the handle and surrounded the mirror, with small details like roses or small bones placed to complete the filigree.**

**Nico ran his fingers through the details and then it happened. A flash of light shone in the mirror and its image focused. His face was reflected in the mirror.**

**His usual face, not that version he had seen in the normal mirror.**

**Because that wasn't a normal mirror. It was a two-ways mirror. As he discovered when his voice said** _"What's going on?"_ **But it wasn't he who had spoken the words. It was the reflection of the mirror.**

* * *

_Nico turned on the light. He was in a Cabin that, even with the light, seemed dark._

_He was alone, none of his Aphrodite siblings in sight._

_Nico felt fear and decided to get out of there quickly. Until he saw himself in the mirror._

_He was...different. More scrawny and pale but more muscular and had no dyed hair.  
Nico blinked, confused and scared._

_And with the blink came the flash. It came from a small silver hand mirror, placed face down, with an inscription on the back._

_**"Was this what you wanted?"** _

_Nico didn't know what that meant but that was definitely not what he wanted._

_He was in an unknown place, with his appearance changed and a mysterious mirror._

_Nico played with the mirror, turning it._

_The mirror was blank, as if a flash of light prevented it from reflecting anything else, but that wasn't happening. There was no light to cause it._

_Nico admired the filigree of the mirror. There was a centerpiece in the handle that was half a skull, the other half a rose, a vine of what looked like thorns and shadows climbed the handle and surrounded the mirror, with small details like roses or small bones placed to complete the filigree._

_Nico ran his fingers through the details and then it happened. A flash of light shone in the mirror and its image focused. His face was reflected in the mirror._

_His usual face, not that version I had seen in the normal mirror._

_-What's going on? -Aphrodite's son murmured._


	3. Chapter 3

_-What's going on?-The Aphrodite's son wondered_

**-Who are you? - Demand the Hades’ son**

_-I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Aphrodite. Who are you? What's going on?_

**-I am also Nico di Angelo, but unlike you I'm the son of Hades. And I think I know what's happens here. We have exchanged bodies and dimensions.**

_-That's possible? Are there more dimensions? And why does this happen to us?_

**-Yes there are other dimensions. Why? I don't know but I will find out. You know something?**

_-No, the only rare thing, apart from the whole situation, is this mirror. And it only says one thing on the reverse..._

**- _"Was this what you wanted?_ “-recited the son of Hades**

_Aphrodite's son nodded._

_-But I don't know what that means._

**-Me neither but we will find out.**

**_But before either of them could say anything else, the mirror flashed again and the communication was cut off._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico, growled, frustrated. It seemed that the mirror only worked when it wanted to. Well, there was no other choice. It was time to leave the Cabin and find out thanks to Quiron or Dionysius to see if there was any precedent for what had happened.**

**But first he would change his clothes. Nico opened the closet next to the bed where he had woken up and went blind again because of the pink.**

**ALL clothes were pink. Some lilac, some red, the orange shirt of the camp ...Everything else pink. Nico made a grimaced again. Using only one color was horrible. Okay. He wore only black. But black combined with everything. And it was more discreet.**

**Nico searched through his clothes, doubted that his other self would care a lot, and found darker clothes.  
A jeans, the orange shirt of the CHB And a black leather jacket that stood out in that pink mass. Nico raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that that jacket was a gift or something like that because .from what he had seen from the other Nico's selection of clothes, that jacket wasn't his choice. Better for the son of Hades.**

**Nico quickly left the Cabin and crashed into a wall. A human wall. Because around the Cabin there were a lot of boys with gifts, wrapped in red and green, blocking their path.**

**-Merry Christmas, Nico!-They exclaimed in unison  
**

**Oh yes, it was Christmas.**

**With the whole subject of the exchange Nico had forgotten. That didn't explain why so many campers, only male campers, Nico noticed, were there to give him something. He wasn't exactly popular in the Camp though...maybe the other Nico was. Aphrodite's children were quite desired in the Camp. But not up to those limits.**

**And why were they all men?!**

**-Uh...Thank you? -Nico decided to be polite with those campers because he supposed it was what the other Nico would do. And because maybe that would stop them.**

**It wasn’t so. The male campers screamed with excitement, louder than before and Nico couldn't help covering his ears.**

**That was too much. Too much enthusiasm, too much desire.**

**Nico tried shadowtravel. He couldn’t. But he did notice. The love, the desire, which escaped from those Campers.  
Was that what the other Nico had to endure? How had he not gone crazy?!**

**Nico ran away. He threw himself, almost literally, into the Cabin and slipped out of a window.  
And ran. He ran non-stop in the direction of The Big House.  
He didn't look where he was going, **

**He just ran. Until he crash. Again.**

**Nico looked up in fear and met Jason's blue eyes. Well blue with some gray in the center and...Jason. Jason was a boy.  
Nico shuddered, not wanting Jupiter's son, he was still a Jupiter’s son in that crazy alternative universe?, to be like those other crazy boys.**

**But it wasn’t. The only thing Nico saw in those different, but at the same time equal, eyes was worry.  
And what he felt was care, appreciation, love.**

**Pure and innocent love.**

**This Jason was in love with Nico...**

* * *

_Nico, blinked, confused. It seemed that the mirror only worked when it wanted to. Well, there was no other choice. It was time to leave the Cabin and find out thanks to Quiron or Dionysius to see if there was any precedent for what had happened.  
  
But first he would change his clothes. Nico opened the closet next to the bed where he had woken up and blinked again, thinking he had turned colorblind.  
  
ALL clothes were black. Some gray, something blue or dark purple ... Everything else was black. Nico grimaced again. Using only one color was horrible. Okay. He only wore pink. But hey! He liked pink. And it was a pretty pink.  
  
Nico searched through his clothes, doubted that his other self would care a lot, and found lighter clothes.  
Jeans, a silver gray t-shirt and a black aviator jacket that looked very warm. Nico put it on. It was winter and it was as warm as it seemed. And he was very cold.  
  
Nico left the Cabin and found almost no one. Nico was surprised, considering it was Christmas and ... Oh, yes, it was Christmas. Where was everyone? And ... Where were his admirers?  
  
Nico wandered around the Camp, alone._

_He felt very lonely with no one around him. Although ... it was a rest after all the hustle and bustle of the last days._

_Nico heard carols and approached his origin. There, in the dining room, everyone was celebrating Christmas, happily._

_But, as Nico approached, the atmosphere seemed to darken._

_Many campers looked at him badly or didn't look at him and Nico felt so bad that he came out of there, running._

_He ran non-stop in the direction of The Big House._

_He didn't look where he was going.  
  
He just ran. Until he crashed. Again.  
  
Nico looked fearfully and met Jason's blue eyes. Well blue but without Jason's characteristic gray. Jason...In this dimension Jason hated him too...  
Nico shuddered, not wanting the Mercury's son to hate him too.  
  
But it was not like that. The only thing Nico saw in those different eyes, but at the same time the same, was worry._

_And love.  
  
Pure and innocent love.  
  
This Jason was also in love with Nico... _


	5. Chapter 5

**This Jason was in love with Nico...  
**

**That realization plus the sudden loss of adrenaline plus the fear made Nico almost faint.**

**-Are you all right? -Jason asked**

**-Yes, I just ran away from those ... guys-Nico shivered**

**-Guys? Do you mean your admirers ? You never run from them...**

**Nico raised his head, noticing another emotion coming from this Jason.**

**Jealousy.**

**-Admirers?! Those guys are crazy. Who can desire someone that way?!**

**-Nico...that's because of the gift that Aphrodite gave you**

**-What gift?**

**-You know? The gift of being desired by the boys that Aphrodite gave you when you went out as gay? Nico seriuously you don't remember?-Jason grimaced**

**-I ... Jason, I'll be honest. I'm not you Nico. I have exchanged positions with the Nico of this dimension. And what you say is crazy, Aphrodite is crazy. Who would this be for your son? Who would want anything like this.  
And then he realized.**

**_“Was this what you wanted?_** “ 

**He, the night before waking up on this crazy and horrible Christmas morning had been, had wanted to be loved. Because, even after months after the battle against Gaea, nobody seemed to love him.**

**What he had most wanted was...**

**  
-To be loved**

* * *

_This Jason was also in love with Nico..._

_-Why? Why does everyone look at me like this Jason?-Nico asked_

  
_Jason looked at him sadly._

  
_-Why everyone seems not to want me with them? Why they seem to hate me?..._

_Hate._

_Then nico realized._

**_“Was this what you wanted?_** “ 

_He, the night before waking up on this horrible Christmas morning had been, had wanted to be hated. Because, even after months of rejections, nobody seemed to stop to love him._

_What he had most wanted was..._

_-To be hated_


	6. Chapter 6

**That whisper came out of Nico's jacket pocket. Nico picked it up, with a sad smile, knowing what had happened.  
The Nico of that dimension looked at him from the other side, with a similar grimace.**

_-You wanted to be loved. There is nothing wrong with that Nico_

**-And you wanted to be hated, I understand with all these crazy admirers**

_The other Nico laughed, sadly._

_-Yes, right?_

_Then he seemed to notice Jason_

_-Hello Jason, you also exist in this dimension._

_The Nico son of Aphrodite turned the mirror slightly and there it was. Jason son of Jupiter, looking at himself with an incredulous face._

**-You have to tell her. To Aphrodite. Tell him this is not what you wanted. But you don't want to be hated either. Just...something normal.**

_-And you deserve to be loved. Our dimensions don’t seem so different. You have someone by your side- Nico looked sideways at Jupiter's son_

**-And you too. You have someone who truly loves you.**

**_The two Nicos smiled at each other, knowing who they meant._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Extra:_ **

**_  
_-And where did you get the leather jacket? It was really cool**

**_The two Nicos had returned to their normal dimension. Things on Aphrodite's side of Nico had been fixed. On Hades' son side he felt that everything was no longer hatred of him.  
Now the two spoke through those mirrors, sharing experiences as if they had always been friends._ **

_-From Reyna. She is a daughter of Pluto in this dimension and the jacket is part of her style. He gave me the gift during our trip to return the Athena Parthenos._

**-And why did she do it?**

_-Well, we had an incident and my shirt broke. It was a Hawaiian shirt or the jacket._

**Nico put on a deadpan.**

**-I had to wear the Hawaiian shirt.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this last night, after four hours to finish it. If there is an error I will correct it. Meanwhile, enjoy


End file.
